


Travis. Look at me.

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Travis and Cooper are sleeping together. Travis has a wet dream and wakes up.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Travis. Look at me.

Cooper and Travis had been forced to share a room in the Airbnb back in January/February. Now that normally wouldn't have been a problem if the two weren't secretly dating and where forced to share a bed. But hey, they ain't complaining. The first 3 days were completely fine, no incidents happened and they slept just fine. Sure they always ended up cuddling, but if anyone asked that was just homie things.

The 4th night started perfectly fine. Cooper had both his arms firmly wrapped around Travis, and the Taller's chin was on top of the Smaller's head. They were both sound asleep, with no problems and complete silence.

Until Travis woke up.

***

Travis doesn't even remember what the dream was about. He doesn't. even. know. He just wakes up and immediately starts going into panic. He's not that dumb, he could feel how tight his pants had gotten, he knew he was hard. He could tell he was hard. After panicking for what felt like a long ass time he tried to squirm away from Coopie's strong grip but it was no use.

Fuck.

Now was truly a time to panic. If he didn't take care of his problem he wouldn't fall back asleep, and there was a chance that Coopie would wake up. But if he tried to be harsher on his efforts to move, he would wake up Coopie, and if he woke up Coopie,,, that'd be so embarrassing

There's no chance that it wouldn't be awkward, and the last thing he needs is fucking Coopie seeing his b-

"Go back to sleep idiot"

Travis turned red. "I uh.... I-i can't fall back asleep" he said. A tired Cooper looked down at the other boy. He trying to see what was wrong, what was going on inside of the other boy's head. They stayed like that for a while, Travis getting redder and redder by the second.

"Travis. Look at me."

The young boy did as he was told and looked up at Cooper, making eye contact with him. Travis was immediately taken aback. The older's pupil's where dilated, the blue eyes looking at the bigger green. Cooper isn't dumb. He had figured it out. They stayed like that for what felt like hours but was probably seconds, and then Cooper looked down at Travis's lips, back up at Travis's eyes. A simple gesture that asked a simple question.

Travis nodded, closing his eyes, and Cooper connected their lips. At first, the kiss was soft, tender, like if they had done this ten thousand times before, which they had, but it was more personal. Cooper saying 'I love you' in a kiss. Then it got harsher, more desperate. Cooper parted their lips and before Travis could protest, Cooper started pecking his way down to Travis's neck. He stopped at where Travis's Adam's apple was and started sucking on the sensitive skin. Travis whined but didn't do anything, leaving the older male to do whatever he wanted.

After a while, Cooper got off the bed "Stand up and get naked. I'm gonna go get lube" he says, and then heads for the bathroom. Travis does as he's told, standing up and starting to undress.

Cooper comes back with a bottle of lube, a condom on his erect member, and also naked, having shed his clothes somewhere in the process of getting lube. He kisses a flustered Travis again and then starts talking "Okay so here's what we are gonna do. You're gonna get on your back on the bed and I'm going to stretch you out. Okay?"

Travis nods and then gets on the bed, getting on his back, observing Cooper. Cooper grabs his legs and spreads them. He grabs the bottle of lube and puts some on his fingers, then inserts one finger into Travis's tight hole. Travis groans and Cooper starts moving the finger in at a steady paste. After a while, he adds a second finger, and then a third and fourth. At this point Travis is a blabbering mess, begging for the actual thing already.

Cooper's thighs slide under Travis's, the fingers slip from his hole and are immediately replaced by the press of heated, blunt flesh against his stretched and sensitive hole and then- oh and then- Cooper presses in. In one, long, deep thrust, Cooper pushes straight into Travis and the young boy arches, fingers gripping the old blanket beneath them all on a silent scream as Cooper's cock breaches him and fills him to bursting.

Cooper allows a panting and gasping Travis to adjust, not moving an inch. After a short while, he moves, a single thrust that forces a moan out of a teary-eyed Travis. He's never done this before, and it hurt it does, but in a way that he hopes it will feel better later.

And oh does it feel good later.

Cooper starts moving, and the moment he gains a steady rhythm it starts feeling amazing. Not only that, but the more rhythm he gains, the faster and deeper Cooper starts going, the tighter the hold on Travis's hips get. Travis knows he will have bruises in the morning but oh god he doesn't fucking care- At this point, Cooper is plowing a panting, moaning, and totally-not-crying Travis into the mattress. Travis chokes on a gasp as Cooper changes the angle and suddenly his cock is hitting him right fucking there, over and over and over.

"Fuck Travis I think I'm gonna- oh fuck-"

Cooper's thrusts speed up, Travis didn't even know he could even speed up, Cooper speeds up and Travis moans, arches his back as much as he can, trying to ride the thrusts. The pleasure is almost overwhelming, the growing need to come so insistent, a constant barrage to his senses, he can't fucking take it anymore. He comes, his cum shooting out onto his stomach while Cooper is still mercilessly pounding him.

And then Cooper comes, groaning deep and long as he does. He loses speed exponentially, but Travis can feel it, he can feel the older's cock twitching against his sensitive rim. He eventually stops moving, still inside of Travis, and the two just stay there, panting. Cooper goes down and kisses Travis again, soft and slow, whipping the tears of the shorter's face.

Cooper stops kissing him and pulls out, both men groaning in the process. Cooper put's Travis's feet down gently and goes over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and coming back to clean the cum off Travis.

He goes back to the bathroom to clean the rag and Travis gets under the bed sheets, extremely tired all of a sudden. Cooper joins him under the covers a little after, putting both his arms firmly around Travis and positioning his chin on top of the shorter's head.

The two end up falling back asleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! If you like what you see I plan on posting more,, so follow my twt for updates and announcements!: @tr4vstuff


End file.
